Lightning and thunder
by daddys number 1 girl
Summary: Why Harry has a LIGHTNING shaped scar
1. Memories of the past

James Potter was not normal. Even for a wizard. James was a demigod. His father was Zeus, God of them all. That was why he was a leader. He was worried when he met Lily. He thought that maybe she'd think that he was a freak. She was a christian, she did not believe in his father, or any of his kin. So he didn't tell her. He passed himself off as a normal wizard. No one knew except Moony and Pad-foot, his closest friends. So eventually he married Lily, but she still did not know the truth. That all changed on the night that Voldemort came. James knew that he was coming. His father had told him. He knew that the inevitable truth was that he was going to die. But he did not want to frighten Lily. So when the Dark Lord came and he heard him outside, he told Lily the truth. She was disgusted. Not by his family, but by the fact that she was living with a lie. She ran off to Harry's room and brought her son with her. She heard James shout, a bang of thunder, and then silence. She was sorry. Her last words to James had been, "You monster." She was going to die, and apologize to James. Then there was a green light, and the world went black. 'James, I'm so so sorry'


	2. Harry learns

Harry always wondered why his scar was shaped like lightning. Why he could control the winds and the storms. When he learned that he was a wizard, he thought that he had the answer. He was wrong. On the day of his thirteenth birthday he had a very disturbing dream.

_He was in America. In a place called New York. He was in a camp, but he was holding onto the sword of Griffendor and fighting against a man. But this man had the body of a horse. A centaur! It told him that his grandfather was a god. He needed to come to the camp immediately. He saw how many monsters he had already faced. But there would be more. There would always be more. Than a blast of lightning __stroke and he woke up._

Harry was confused. What was that dream about.


	3. Camp half blood messages

_Camp half blood:_

"Percy, Annabeth!" Chiron yelled for the two your demigods over the Iris message. "Yes, were here." said Annabeth. Or rather, the person that Annabeth was disguised as. It was a very important project. "I'm here." said the also disguised Percy. "How has your interaction with the boy going. Is he ready to go to camp?" "It's going well, but he is not yet a believer." said 'Annabeth'. "But I hate my disguise. And Percy agrees. And we hate hate HATE our names." "Well," said Chiron, "Just a little longer." Than the Iris message was over.

Annabeth and Percy sighed than walked to class, and sat next to Harry. "Why are you guys so late. We just finished a really hard potion. I needed your help. Whats up with you two Ron and Hermione.


	4. The truth

Ron and Hermione had been acting strange. They kept asking him questions about the gods. Like they were, were REAL. "What's up with you two. Ron, Hermione. You are my best mate's. You can tell me anything. Why are you so distant lately. Please tell me. Until you tell me, our friendship must be on hold." And with those cold words, Harry stood up, and walked away.

* * *

"PERCY! HOW COULD WE LET HIM JUST _WALK AWAY._" Fumed Annabeth. She was angry at herself. "Annabeth, we'll have to tell him sooner or later, so why not now. Baby, I still love you, everyone does. But soon, too soon, we'll lose Harry's trust. So we mind as well tell him. N-o-w." After Annabeth agreed, they went off to find their friend. And to finally tell him the truth.

* * *

Harry had fallen asleep on his bed, fuming. How dare his best mates keep such a secret from him. Then again, he had kept secrets from them. Maybe later, he would apologize. Soon, he had fallen into sleeps comforting grip. "

_'Harry was back at the strange camp. The centaur was with him and Harry was holding the sword again. What were all of these dreams about? And with Ron and Mione always bringing up the gods. Something fishy was going on. The centaur was talking again. "Harry, you must learn to believe if you want to find your way in this monster ridden world. You must embrace you inner godliness." "I'm sorry Mr. Centuar, but I know nothing about gods, except that they are not real." "WHAT?" said the centaur madly, "You do not believe in your own PARENTAGE! Please! Harry Potter, the only Wizard Demigod left in this world, does not believe. Have you not heeded the words that your friends have uttered, trying to put into your thick skull. THINK! Just think and make sense of things. THINK BOY!"'_

Harry woke up, and understood everything. He was a demigod. And a wizard. He was the most powerful mortal on this earth. He needed to go tell Ron and Hermione. But from what he heard, they already knew. Bloody hell, this was a BIG surprise. He would go to camp. He would learn. AND HE WOULD DEFEAT VOLDEMORT ONCE AND FOR ALL!

* * *

Ron and Hermione a.k.a Percy and Annabeth saw Harry running towards him as fast as his legs would carry him. "RON! HERMIONE! I NEED TO SEE YOU IN THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT! NOW!" Harry's friends smiled as they saw him smile. They knew that the time had come to reveal everything. The time for secrets was over. "Pity," said Percy, "I was growing fond of using magic. And being a Weasly was not so bad. I think that the family had liked me." Annabeth agreed with the words, "I loved being the smartest one here. And the magic was fun. But I'll be glad to be back in my own body."

With that, the couple walked hand in hand, into the room that would seal Harry's fate.


	5. I know, but what do you know

"Ron, Hermione, I'm a demigod." Harry had announced to his friends. Smiling Ron and Hermione told him that they knew. They told him all that they knew. And they told him their true names. Harry with a mouth that touched the floor looked at the faces of his friends searching for a laugh, a hint that they were just pulling his legs, but was met with an even stranger sight. Ron and Hermione melted away, exposing Annabeth and Percy. Harry knew that this was the truth. And he felt closer to them than EVER before. Little did they know that many things, both happy and sad, dangerous and fun. Deadly things, an army was building. Today was the first day of the rest of their lives.

Meanwhile, the Gods were having a very heated discussion...

"Don't you think that the boys should know about their true parentage, Zeus" said Poseidon to his brother. "No, no. My boy is FINE being my grandson!" He does not need to know that his mother was..."

**I know, cliffy EEEP. I am evil. Heheh. Well, I have not had a big amount of time to write this chapter so its short. They will be getting much longer. So keep reading and keep REVIEWING! If you review you get a CAKE POP! YAY! So review. Shout-outs start next chapter.**

**8-D**

**REVIEW **


	6. Who am I

Sally Jackson was pacing around her room thinking. Everything about her world was turning upside down. Her usually tidy hair was in disarray and she kept having these strange...Daydreams? No, these were more like memories or flashbacks. Flashbacks, yes, from another life, another world. A world where there were wizards, yet there were no gods. She also saw Percy there, yet here Percy looked rather, different. He had glasses and a lightning shaped scar. She remembered another man there, James, yes James. He looked like Percy, he was there at the same time Percy's father was there, both in love, so they merged bodies and together they had twins, sons of Poseidon and Zeus. All of the knowledge was flooding her mind so quickly that she fainted. As she fell, her hair fell around her face, revealing the locks of flaming red hair that was hidden behind the black waterfall. She remembered her full name and being now. Lily-Sally Jackson-Evans, wizard, mother of twins Harry and Percy Jackson-Evans.


	7. My memories of James were wrong

When she awoke, Sally-Lily Jackson-Potter was confused. She was in Hogwarts, but it was in mount. Olympus. Everything came together and she gasped. James father was not Zeus, James was Zeus, thats how he could come together with his brother, Hogwarts was mount. Olympus, and the gods, they were in disguise, as the teachers. She also knew that the dark lord and Gaea, they were in allegiance, forming an alliance of wizards and titans who would stop at nothing to kill her sons, who her sons, together, were the most powerful beings on earth. And now, the two most powerful EVIL beings on earth were after her sons. Crap. Her memories of James were wrong. Yup, crap is right.

**Hi. Sorry for the shorties, they will be getting longer with more time and more action. So now you know some stuff, and I hope you will stick with me. Please review, its my birthday at some point in-between January and December. :)**

**Thanks to followers:  
**Sapphire Della Robbia * lucky15371 * Lotto2355 * Bloodredfirefly * mommsprincess * Donar * TheBlueBomb * Brogatar * Flower Blossoms * mikerjames88 * Primrose-369 * Aria Iulia Arlington * foreverchocolate * Lacus01 * Roxyphoebe * GMMaster * Dronzer * 917brat * candinaru25 * LightLessStar

**Favrioters:**

Wolffanforever * Sapphire Della Robbia * lucky15371 * Alice Nyte * Lotto2355 * mommsprincess * sm1982 * Donar * Estrela Polar * AlixzandraJaydePhoenix * fco ala * TheBlueBomb * silverhuntress04 * mikerjames88 * lean238 * World62590 * Aria Iulia Arlington * LunarRoseFox * Dawn. TheElfMarauder-Nyx * Lacus01 * PuppyProngs * candinaru25

**Reviews:**

88888888SYMMATRY88888888 - Awww, thanks. I hope you crying was a good thing...:)

candinaru25 - Yes, but it had to be done. all is well though, all is well :)

GMMaster - Thanks (I think) and yes :)

iluvskittles123 - As you can see, I DID :)

theHuntress101 - Good idea! Thanks :)

TheBlueBomb - More is coming :)

Tyson's Best Friend - I love your name, thanks, and YUM! :)

Bloodredfirefly - Sorry, and all of those will soon be answered! :)


End file.
